Those Three Words
by mena822
Summary: After a night of confessing her true feeling for Freddie, the new couple's entire future is laid out for them, involving love, pain, and many other obstacles along the way. Rated M for future chapters. Carly/Freddie fanfic.


**Title:** Those Three Words  
**Author:** Mena822  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. This is strictly fan-made.  
**Summary:** After a night of confessing her true feeling for Freddie, the new couple's entire future is laid out for them, involving love, pain, and many other obstacles along the way. Rated M for future chapters. Carly/Freddie fanfic.  
**Author's Note:** I'm extremely new to this website, and this is my first fanfic... I have nothing to say other than I really hope you like this. Keep in mind it's my first story. Uhm... Ehh. Well, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Those Three Words**

Freddie exited his apartment with his equipment in hand. Yes, it was a little early to be going over to Carly's place. Shooting didn't start for another hour. But same hadn't gotten there yet, and he planned on setting everything up quickly so he could have a little alone time with Carly. _Carly_, Freddie thought, feeling light headed and weightless. Carly Shay had been the love of Freddie Benson's life since the day he laid his very own eyes on her. It had been in the third grade. His mother and he had just moved to Seattle after his mother's gruesome divorce with his alcoholic, and occasionally absent father. Carly was sitting next to a girl with long, curly blond hair, who coincidentally turned out to be Sam, who coincidentally turned out to be the devil. Carly was wearing a white lace t-shirt, with a baby blue skirt and-

"Um... Freddie? Yo, Freddo!" Spencer shouted into Freddie's face.

"Woah! Jeez, Spencer. Think you yell loud enough?" Freddie shook his head to the right and gave Spencer a glare.

"Sorry, dude. I was just trying to get your attention. You have a little drool... Yeah. Anyway, I have an art convention to go to today. My sculptures are being used, so it's super important for me." Spencer exclaimed.

"Man, that's great, Spencer. Congratulations." Freddie gave a smile and shifted his laptop onto his other arm, feeling uncomfortable and stiff from standing there holding it.

"Thanks. I have to be there ASAP. I won't be back until tomorrow. Probably around midnight. Carly's okay overnight by herself. She doesn't want to go with me because she said she had a few things to take care of. But would you mind if you came over to check on her in the morning? I know you're mom is out of town to see family, so you guys can hang out together. Hmm, gosh, I have to go. Bye!" And with that, Spencer bounded for the staircase before Freddie could say anything.

Freddie walked in the doorway of the Shay's apartment. He closed the door silently and looked for Carly. No Carly to be found. Freddie hit the elevator button and waited until he was on the next floor. He headed for the iCarly studio and there she was, sitting on a neon green bean bag, reading some book Freddie had never seen. Her eyes were focused on the page in front of her, while gently twirling her hair. It was a funny sight, but so delicate at the same time. _She's so beautiful_, he thought softly. He loved her dark, silky hair, the way it flowed over her shoulders and down the middle of her back. He loved her full pink lips, and her creamy skin. He loved the way she rubbed her foot against her leg, and how she slowly turned the page, curiosity filling her eyes. He loved... her. With every fiber in his being, he loved her. They were seventeen now. And even though Freddie thought it was impossible for Carly to grow more beautiful than she already was, she surprised him by doing just that.

Suddenly, Carly looked up slowly, her eyes catching Freddie's looking directly into her own. She was thrown off a bit by him watching her so intently. Freddie could feel his heart beat pick up, worrying that she might find him freakish. But then she smiled. It was the most innocent, most lovely smile she had ever given him, Freddie Benson. It was absolutely beautiful. And Freddie felt that in some part of him, maybe that smile held a little more feeling than Carly would ever reveal. But, hey. That would never happen. Not in a million years.

Carly's smile disappeared. _I'm going to tell him tonight. Tonight is the night that I'm going to tell Freddie everything,_ Carly thought. She felt a nervous shock wave go through her body. She wanted to rethink her decision of what was going to happen after Sam left that evening, but her mind was set. She was going to tell Freddie something she should have told him a long time ago.

Within the small hour, Freddie had set up the system, checked to make sure everything was working perfectly. The two then sat together on the floor and talked. They occasionally found each other staring at one another, with no explanation. Finally, Carly's heart beat skipped.

"Freddie," Carly began. She bit her lip, and looked down at her hand. "Freddie, I have to tell you something important..."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" He asked with the sweetest concern. Typical Freddie.

"I.... I'm in-" Before Carly could finish her sentence, Sam trampled into the studio.

"Hey Carly. Hey Cretan." Sam shot a smug look in Freddie's direction, but he didn't notice. His eyes were trapped on Carly's. His thoughts spinning aimlessly, wondering what she was going to say.

"We should really start, you guys." Carly said, shakily. She tried to cover it up, but Freddie noticed the strain in her voice, and the effect it left on her face.

.......................................................................................................................................................

After shooting iCarly, Freddie began to put things away in their rightful place. Sam had asked Carly if she could stay the night, but Carly said that she wanted to be alone for the night. Sam shrugged and gave Carly a hug goodbye, and stuck her tongue out at Freddie. After one more wave, Sam left, and Carly and Freddie headed downstairs in an awkward silence. _I should really tell him,_ Carly thought nervously. Her stomach flipped and flopped and she walked down the stairs.

"So," Freddie began. "What were you trying to tell me before Sam interrupted?"

"Oh... Ummm," Carly panicked and her heart pounded in her chest. "I forgot. Gosh, I'm so sorry. Maybe it'll come back to me tomorrow or something..."

"Oh. Well, okay then. I'll see you in the morning I guess? Goodnight, Carly." Freddie sighed.

He felt so stupid. How could he have thought that she had anything important to say to him? Freddie padded towards the door when he felt warm fingers wrap around his fore arm. He turned around to see Carly inches away from him. She had the most confused look on her face. He set his laptop down on the nearby coffee table and looked at her.

"Hey... Hey? Are you crying?" Freddie asked softly, putting a finger under her chin to get a better look at her face. She had small tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie. I'm just. I don't know," Carly babbled.

"Listen, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't look at you differently, I won't think less of you. Just trust me. You can tell me anything." He was holding her face lightly, now. She looked up from their feet and into his eyes. They were full of loyalty and trust. They were so soft and gentle. Carly took a breath and began to speak.

"I... I love you, Freddie. And not as a friend... I'm in love with you. And I know it's probably too late to be telling you this. We're older now, and you probably like other people. But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep hiding this from you. And I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know what to say or how to say it... I've never told anyone this before. But," Carly stopped babbling as Freddie placed a finger over her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook at the feel of his touch.

"Carly," He said in a husky voice. "I love you too." He removed his finger from her lips and replaced it with his own. His kiss was gentle and caring, but at the same time it had a years worth of urgency behind it. Carly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. He snaked his arms around her waist, making her feel tiny and delicate. And that's what she was to him. They both pulled apart briefly and connected again in a split second, this time slightly parting their lips. Carly's lips were so warm and loving. He wanted to stay like this forever. With a small push, Freddie licked the top of Carly's top lip, and she opened her mouth a bit more, letting him know it was okay. His tongue entered her mouth smoothly, as hers did his. Together their tongues danced and slid against one another's. Freddie lowered his hands to the small of her back. Due to lack of air, they both pulled apart, breathing huskily. Their foreheads touched and the tips of their noses rubbed a little. Carly nudged her nose back and forth against Freddie's. He laughed softly and did the same. And at the same time, they both smiled at each other.

"Wow." Freddie breathed. He pulled Carly into a protective hug, burying his face into her neck. They held onto each other, never wanting to let go. But the best part of doing so was knowing that from that day forward, they would never have to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Should I continue? Please let me know. I love feedback. The faster I know if I should continue, the faster I will put up chapters. Thank you so much! :)


End file.
